The concept of advertising on the Internet is well known. Since the inception of Internet portal Web sites, popular portals have used banner and pop-up ads as a source of revenue. The main goal of such Internet portal Web sites can be to attract large numbers of users to access their Web sites. Advertisers can pay the Internet portals based on the number of times an advertisement, or ad is displayed to the users accessing their Web sites, known in the art as impressions.
Thus, an advertiser can rely on users accessing the portal Web sites to have the ads seen by the users. Since different users can access different portals, an advertiser can place ads with a number of Internet portals in order to get the advertising message across to a large Internet user population. However, there remain portals that do not support advertising and an advertiser can miss the segment of the Internet population using such portals.